Mon derner combat
by X-Yoru-X
Summary: Sanji a été victime d'un sort terrible, dans 30 il mourra... à moins qu'il ne trouve son âme soeur... Chapitre 3 en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

_Mon dernier combat._

Prologue 

L'équipage du Vogue Merry avait accosté sur une petite île accueillante. Luffy avait décidé (sous la menace de Nami), que tout le monde irait aider Sanji pour le réapprovisionnement. Ce choix avait été fais car c'était jour de fête sur l'île et que tout le monde voulait en profiter.

P.O.V Sanji 

Le réapprovisionnement avait été rapide et tout le monde même Nami-Chan et Robin-San portaient des sacs. Je rentrai soudain dans quelqu'un (et bien oui c'est ce qui arrive quand on ne regarde pas devant soit…), donc cette personne et moi étions rentré en collisions. Je relevai la tête pour voir que c'était une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux mauves, que j'avais bousculé, alors en tout gentleman que je suis, je lui présentai mes excuses.

-"Veuillez m'excuse de vous avoir bousculé gente Dame, accepté cette rose en gage de"

-"Sanji ?" Fit-elle.

-"On se connait ? "

-"Alors tu ne me reconnais pas ? Même pas un petit souvenir ?"

-"Soyez assuré gente Dame que je n'aurais pu oublier une femme aussi belle que vous ! "

-"Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dis la première fois ! Je souffre encore aujourd'hui !"

-"Heu… Qu'ai-je dis de si terrible à un ange tel que vous ?"

-"Je t'avais dis que je t'aimais ! Et tu m'as remballée en disant que jamais tu n'aimerais une sorcière comme que moi ! Je me demande comment j'ai pu tomer amoureuse de toi"

-"Si vous voulez mon avis, vous ne ressemblez pas du tout à une sorcière."

-"Détrompe toi car j'en suis une, après ce que tu m'as dis, j'ai décidé de devenir forte pour pouvoir me venger."

Je repris mon sérieux car visiblement il manquait une ou même plusieurs case(s) à cette fille en plus elle semblait VRAIMENT croire que je lui avais fais du mal. La seule fille que j'ai jamais traiter de sorcière, c'était parce qu'elle se baladait avec des lézards morts autour du cou et elle avait les cheveux aussi raide que de la paille. Rien à voir avec celle qui était devant moi… Elle coupa court à mes réflexions en me disant :

-"Toi qui n'a pas de cœur, toi qui ne sais pas se qu'est la douleur, je vais te monter ce que signifie souffrire ! J'ai confectionné ce sort rien que pour toi ! Sois content."

Une brise s'éleva soudain et je fus projeté en arrière. Il me sembla que le vent ne m'avais pas que projeté, je pense qu'il m'avait aussi _traversé_… Je marmonnai des mots peu flatteurs et me relavai. Enfin, TENTAI, car une fois debout, mes jambes refusèrent de me porter et je tombai à genoux.

-"Sanji mon amour, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, mais pour le bien de tout le monde, tu dois mourir."

-"Je te trouve bien fataliste Yûme. C'est vrai que je ne t'aimais et que j'y ai été un peu fort en te traitent de sorcière, mais tu es adulte et tu ne crois pas que c'est stupide de remettre une histoire qui date de plus de cinq ans sur le tapis ? "

-"Je veux bien admette que c'est un manque de maturité de ma part, mais il est trop tard, il n'y a pas de remède et je ne sais pas inverser le sort. À présent il est trop tard, il ne te reste plus que trente jours à vivre à la prochaine pleine lune, le jour de Noëlle, à minuit pile, tu perdras la vie."

-"J'avais oublié que tu adorais inventer des histoires pour qu'on s'intéresse à toi, tu ne trouve pas que c'est lâche ?"

-"Dis ce que tu veux, de toute façon ce n'est pas moi qui en ce moment ne sais plus me relever !"

-"Ok… Imaginons que ce que tu dise soit vrai, que dois-je faire pour guérir ?"

Pour tout réponse, elle me tendis un bout de papier jauni par le temps et je le lu à haute voix :

_Malédiction de la lune,_

_Toi, dont les jours sont compté,_

_Toi, qu'on dit ne pas savoir aimer,_

_Malédiction de la lune,_

_Toi qui est rongé par le mal,_

_Le seul moyen pour être sauvé,_

_C'est d'être embrassé,_

_Par une personne qui pourra t'aimer,_

_Malgré tous tes défauts,_

_Et qui saura reconnaître dans se cœur,_

_Remplis de noirceur,_

_Tes qualités,_

_Malédiction de la lune,_

_Cette personne c'est ton âme sœur,_

_Et avant la nouvelle lune,_

_Tu devras la retrouver,_

_Car sinon tu mouras,_

_Terrassé par la tristesse,_

_D'une seule personne,_

_Vous devrez vous aimer,_

_D'un véritable amour,_

_Malédiction de la lune…_


	2. chapitre 1 partie 1

Je tiens a m'excuser pour ce retard... mais j'était en manque d'inspiration, et surtout j'avais énormément de travaille. Ce chapitre ne me plais pas beaucoup, mais le suivant devrai être mieux... enfin j'èspère! sinon bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!

**

* * *

****Chapitre I : Alors c'était vrai… (partie 1)**

_P.O.V Sanji_

J-30

Après avoir lu le poème, je relevai la tête pour demander des explications, mais yûme était partie.

-"Hé bien, je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'insulter une si jolie fille…" Dit Petit Pois.

-"Ça t'arrives de dire des choses intelligentes, tête d'algue ?" Répliquais-je.

-"C'est à force de te côtoyer."

J'allais répliquer mais Luffy s'accroupi à mes côtés et me demanda :

-"Tu ne sais plus te lever ?"

-"Mais si !! " Fis-je en me mettant sur mes pieds.

Je crus que j'allais à nouveau tomber mais il n'en fut rien, mes jambes tremblèrent, mais supportèrent mon poids.

-"J'ai comme l'imperssion que notre cuisto a été victime de la malédiction de tremblotte!" Dit Zorro.

-"La seule malédiction que j'ai, c'est de devoir te supporter à longueur de journée!" Répliquais-je.

-"C'est pareil pour moi cuisto raté!"

-"VOUS ALLER ARRÊTER DE VOUS DISPUTER!!!!!" Hurla Nami.

-"La seule personne qui puisse me donner des ordres, c'est Luffy, alors toi, tu peux te taire!" Fit Zorro.

-"Parle autrement à Nami-chéri!"

-"Heu... Les amis? On devrait retourner au navire pour ranger les provisions... Et aussi si vous pouviez arrêter de hurler, tout le monde nous regarde... Je croyais qu'on c'était mis d'accord pour qu'on ne se fasse pas remarquer..." Fit Luffy.

-"C'est impossible avec ces deux là" Dit Usopp.

Je soupirai, pris les sacs et avencai vers le direction du navire. Mais j'avis mal dans tout le corps et plus particulièrement aux jambes, mais j'étais décidé à ne rien dire. C'était sans doute dût à ma chute... Lorsque nous fumes arrivés à bord du Vogue Merry, la douleur avait cessée et je pouvais à nouveau me déplacer normalement. Les courses furent rapidement rengées par mes soins, cet à dire loin du ventre de mon capitaine. Nami vint me trouver après que se fut fais et me dis:

-"Sanji-kun, on a décidé d'aller ce soir dans un restaurant, et après faire la fête. En même temps, nous pourrions penser à des cadeaux noèl... c'est dans un mois..."

-"Tu voudrais quoi beauté bénie des cieux?" Fis-je des coeurs dans les yeux.

-"... Comme tu veux, c'est censsé être une surprise"

-"Heu Nami-chérie? Pourrais-tu me prêter de l'argent?"Demandais-je.

-"Certainement, mais il y aura un dédomagenement... Mais non je rigole, bien sûre, c'est pour Noèl aolrs je peux faire un sacrifice!"

Je lui fit un sourire en gise de remerciement et elle me donna un sac remplit d'argent. Il y aurait assez pour acheter de beaux cadeaux, et j'avais déjà une idée pour chacun d'eux... Sauf pour Zorro. Je ne savais pas choisir entre une bonne bouteille de ruhm ou un beau sabre. Bon c'est vrai il en avait déjà troi, mais un de plus ne lui ferait pas de mal! Je prit donc la direction de la ville, avec l'intention de prendre les plus beaux présents pour mes deux anges et mes compagnons. Tandis que je marchait trenquillement, je remarquai un petit magasin où on vendait de beaux katana, et bien sûr, c'était à des prix exorbitants! Si je les achetais, je n'aurais plus assez pour le reste de l'équipage, mais nul doute que l'un de ces sabres seraient un magnifique cadeau pour ma tête d'algue. Hein? J'ai pensé MA tête d'algue... hola! Faut que je me reprenne! Bon c'est vrai des tête comme lui, y'en a pas deux! Je me déssidai donc à enter dans le magasin, pour demander la plus belle pièce qu'il avait. Et pour une beauté s'en était une! La poignée était faite en or incrustée d'un diamant en son centre et de deux rubis de chaque côtés du dit diamant. Cette même poignée était scultée de telle façon à ce que l'utilisateur pense que l'arme n'était qu'une prolongation de son bras. Elle avait la forme d'une tête de dragon qui ouvrait sa gueule pour pouvoir placer la main dedans. Lorsque je retirai la lame, je pus constater qu'elle avait une teinte mauve-noir, étrange... Le vendeur me dit qu'elle avait en elle un démon puissant qui n'aimait pas avoir de maitre... C'était déssidé, je la prenait pour notre bretteur. Enfin... Je le réserva, car je devais dans un premier temps trouver un petit boulot pour pouvoir tout payer!


	3. Chapitre 1 partie 2

... Le retard... Visiblement c'est quelque chose que je commence à cumuler! donc désolé d'avoir mit tant de temps, mais me voilà pour une suite vu que je suis motivée! Et aussi merci pour les reviews! ça me fais toujours plaisir!

* * *

POV: Sanji

Après avoir fais les courses, avoir tout rangé, et m'être baladé dans la ville pour trouver des cadeaux, je ne fus pas étonné de voir que le temps était passé rapidement! Il était midi passé et le soleil était de plomb. Il n'y avait presque plus personne dans les rues, jusque quelques rares passant qui me regardaient bizarrement. Allez savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs! Tous les habitants mangeaient à cette heure ci, puis ils iraient se reposer en attendant que la chaleur ne retombe.

J'avais donc tout le loisir pour me promener et trouver un travaille digne de moi. Et visiblement la chance était de mon côté car je vis une affiche placardée à un mur. Je me rapprochai et m'apperçu avec bonheur que ce boulot était fait pour moi. Il fallait seulement être la ce soir entre 17h30 et 3h. Se serait long, mais apparemment c'était bien payé, et en plus il fallait être bon... cuisinier...

J'arrachai l'affiche et me dirigeai vers ce restaurant avec la ferme intention d'être choisi. Mes pas me conduirent immédiatement à l'endroit indiqué, je ne m'était pas perdu une seule fois, contrairement à cette tête d'algue qui n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation (nda: tout comme l'auteur d'ailleurs! --) Au moins dans ce restaurant il faisait bon! la climatisation était mise, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me figea sur place... Ce restaurant était luxueux! Et encore ce mot était faible! Chaque table était finement sculptée dans un bois rare et clair. Chaque détail de la décoration était mis en valeur grâce à des couleur judicieusement choisies; une nappe en dentelle, tout aussi belle que la table couvrait celle-ci. Et disposés sur lesdites tables, trônaient un chandelier en or sculpté avec des animaux mythique et magnifique. Un tapis rouge brodé de fils d'or était placé sur le sol pour que les pas des clients ne se fassent pas entendre, les lustres étaient en cristal d'une grande pureté et éclairait les murs avec des éclats scintillant. Tout ici était merveilleux, somptueux, et invitait les gens à une débauche de luxure et d'une dépense excessive d'argent.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux mais cette vision ne changeait pas... Alors je repris ma marche, sans un bruit, avec la désagréable impression de _salir _les sol de mes pas. Bien. J'étais au bon endroit... Mais où je devais me présenter d'abord!? L'endroit était si grand! Heureusement quelqu'un m'évita de trop me casser la tête sur le problème.

"-Puis-je vous aider?"

"-Je... Je suis venu pour le poste." fis-je pas très sûr de la conduite à prendre.

"-Ah. Très bien. Suivez moi, le chef vous attend."

Et là se termina notre conversation. Il me "promena dans tout le restaurant et je ne cessais de m'extasier devant la richesse de l'architecture et de l'art en lui-même. Même les cuisines étaient spacieuses et terriblement bien équipées. L'inconnu qui m'avait abordé un peu plus tôt m'indiqua que ledit chef se trouvait au fond de la salle. Je m'y dirigeai donc d'un pas qui se voulait assuré vers la personne qui tenait ce somptueux bâtiment. Et le chef se retourna. Et il s'avéra que le chef était UNE chef. Aussi belle son établissement. Ses yeux d'un vert éclatant brillaient d'un éclat mystérieux, ses lèvres fines de couleur rose pâle s'étirait dans un sourire indéchiffrable, les traits de son visage étaient fins et gracieux, alors que sa longue chevelure était de couleur nuit. Jamais je n'avait vu pareil beauté. Finalement elle était plus belle encore que son bâtiment. J'étais littéralement charmé. Je n'arrivais plus à faire un geste. C'est la demoiselle qui fit le premier geste: Elle s'essuya les mains avec de hurler:

"-SHIRO!! JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIS QUE LES VISITES ÉTAIENT INTERDITES AU PUBLIQUE!!

Silence.Le désigné Shiro sortit en trombe d'on ne sais où et me regarda surpris.

"-Ça va pas la tête! J'y suis pour rien! Faudrait arrêter de croire que toutes les bêtises sont faites par moi!"

Silence. Hum... C'était quoi ça? Moi un visiteur? Mais il fallait que je dise pourquoi j'étais là, avant que ces deux personnes ne s'empoignent et ne se tuent! Car elles étaient encor occupées à se chamailler!

"-Excusez moi mais "

"-Mêles-toi de tes oignons l'ignorant!" Crièrent-ils dans un bel unisson.

... Bon... Très bien... C'est pas moi qui viendrai pleurer après... Enfin... J'avais quand même besoin de ce boulot alors je fis une dernière tentative:

"-Si vous continuez j'en prend un pour taper sur l'autre"

Là au moins ils se turent. Ils me regardèrent comme si j'avais un troisième bras qui me poussait au milieu du front puis je repris rapidement la parole avant que je ne soit une nouvelle fois interrompu.

"-Je suis ici pour l'annonce."

"-HOURA!" Cria la demoiselle "-Tu vois on l'a enfin trouvé!"

"-Faudrait surtout voir s'il est doué..." Répliqua le dénommé Shiro.

"-Je suis sûr qu'il est un excellent cuisinier!"

"-Et moi "

Mais ma parole ils passaient leur vie à se chamailler ces deux là! C'était d'ailleurs très fatigant.

"-HE HO! Je suis toujours là!"

"-... Ah oui c'est vrai. Bon tu sera engagé si ta nourriture me plais. Tu me fera un plat et je le coterai. Sinon à part ça je te présent Shiro mon frère et moi c'est Hiroshi Tsukagaii"

URG? C'était un... MEC! Le IL qui était devenu ELLe était en fait un IL. URG! Et cela semblait l'amuser en plus.

"-Quel âge as-tu, jeune coq insouciant?"

"-19" (nda:je crois que c'est ça, mais je suis pas certaine)

"-Tu as l'âge de mon frère. J'espère que toi au moins tu sais te servir d'une casserole sans te brûler!" Fit Hiroshi avec ce même sourire indéchiffrable qu'au début.

"-Tu cherche la bagarre, idiot dégénéré mou du ciboulot!?"

Il éclata de rire et se pencha sur Shiro pour poser un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres et d'a nouveau rire. J'étais... Sidéré. Mes yeux suivirent ce garçon étrange jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière une porte et c'est la voix de Shiro qui me tira de mes pensées.

"-Il adore le montrer. Il est pas méchant. Juste un peu fou. Allez viens, avec moi, et cuisines quelque chose qui le fasse taire!"

Restaurant magnifique... Occupants fous... Je m'en souviendrai!


End file.
